


Eavesdrop

by postmortemtsarina



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, John almost doesn't get to cum, Pegging, Threesome, everyone is secretly sad it isn't a foursome, woops angst, woops sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortemtsarina/pseuds/postmortemtsarina
Summary: It's somewhere around seven or eight and the sun has just begun to set when John soon forgets the cigarette in his hand and the sight of land well-tended when he hears Sadie's laugh, rough and raunchy, through the kitchen window he's leaned up by."Abigail Roberts-Marston you /are/ an infatuated fool!"





	Eavesdrop

In the months of recovery following Micah's killing and John and Abigail's wedding, frustration returns to Beecher's Hope in the form of an oppressive heat wave and a mourning long thought buried. For ten years, John hadn't been able to think about Arthur on that mountain without turning to drink or snap at anyone attempting to discuss that closed chapter of his life. Turns out, it was more like he spent nearly a decade holding an unbound book and when he lifted his hand to fan the hammer of his gun into Micah's chest, he had dropped it. The scattered pages found their way down that windy peak and smacked him upside the head the morning after he, Sadie, and Charles returned home.  


Sadie, despite spending that final confrontation on death's door, was no worse for wear after a week of reluctant bedrest while Charles, laid low in the snow for hours more, had come down with fever and required nearly a month to make it out of the woods with his life.

Now that the physical injuries had healed and August had swept through West Elizabeth with a fury, the residents of Beecher's Hope found that they had plenty of internal wounds to pick at.  


It's somewhere around seven or eight and the sun has just begun to set when John soon forgets the cigarette in his hand and the sight of land well-tended when he hears Sadie's laugh, rough and raunchy, through the kitchen window he's leaned up by.  


"Abigail Roberts-Marston you _are_ an infatuated fool!"    


"Shh-hh! Keep your voice down, the boy's in the other room!" comes Abigail's voice from further back- most likely by the sink. Uncle had blessedly been relieved from helping with the dishes once Sadie's arm was out of the sling. Though Sadie typically hated being expected to naturally fall into doing "women's work", dishwashing was a time for her and Abigail to conspire while all the menfolk were smoking or scratching their asses on the porch. A distant crackle in the other direction gave John reason to believe that Charles had the fire by the gazebo going, enjoying the curtain of night as it swept in after the setting sun.  


And if Charles had a fire going, Uncle was probably there too enjoying some whiskey and pestering him.  


Which meant John was the only one privy to this secret conversation. He would feel ashamed, but Sadie was talking about infatuation. It was most definitely about him, therefore he was entitled to eavesdrop, right?  


It wasn't about him.  


Not entirely, at least.  


"I just feel like it's safe to get off my chest now, y'know? Now that we're official and all... that I've got the ring to prove it..."  


"That John's never gotten you off once? Not even on your wedding night?" Sadie can't help that her voice is loud, or maybe it's just her proximity to the open window as she dries off dishes handed to her, slowly as to eke out every detail from Abigail.  


It sure feels a lot like she's yelling it right into his ear, though.  


He hears Abigail stutter, flustered and his cheeks are red with embarrassment.  


"I-I was honestly worried he'd up and leave me again back then if I was, you know, too hard to satisfy. I thought it would at least be easier for the both of us if I faked it after a little-" she drops her voice further, though it draws closer and he can imagine her leaning bodily from the sink to attempt to whisper to Sadie "-fingering or oral. I don't want to air his dirty laundry but he can get off so quick when _I_ take _him_ that I felt like I needed to keep up or somethin'."  


Sadie snorts and the heat shoots straight to John's ears. He's a little pissed that Abigail went and told someone he liked it in the ass _and_ effectively called him a quickdraw but more ashamed that he didn't once notice that Abigail was performing for him. She always seemed to enjoy it, but she wouldn't have been a very good working girl if she couldn't pretend.  


"But you have cum at least once in your life, right?" There's the distinct flick of a match and the lightest smell of tobacco. Of course Sadie gets to smoke in the house.  


And learn all about his and his wife's sex life.  


"Of course I have!" Abigail is so close to exclaiming but reels it in quickly, "I'd usually just finish myself most of the time, honestly."  


"That ain't healthy, though. Keeping a secret that big. He oughtta pull his own weight in bed, don'tcha think?"  


"I've just been so busy all these years with Jack. It was easier when we had the gang. The girls could be so sweet sometimes when they helped out. Hosea and Arthur too-" Abigail cuts herself off. She had allowed herself to be swept up by memory, forgotten the unspoken rule of the ranch. Arthur's name couldn't be uttered, couldn't be released from the prison of their memories. It made him real again.  


Or maybe the rule was just that he couldn't be mentioned around John no more because it made him angry. Angry and sad.  


But Sadie and Abigail didn't know he was there, and despite Abigail's self-censure, Sadie was content to pick right back up.  


"I remember that well. Arthur was so good to your boy, for a while I really thought he was- that you both-"  


Abigail laughs and John feels seasick with the knowledge of that damnable entry in Arthur's journal. That he could have come back to camp to find Abigail wearing a pretty little ring and Jack calling Arthur his pa. That he wouldn't have had the right, after all he had done in those days, to object.  


John realized in that moment that perhaps he despised who he used to be, who he maybe still was, and that was why Arthur couldn't be brought up around him. A man more deserving of the fate he now enjoyed, cold in the ground.  


"You know, Arthur was the one man at camp I would have gladly had when John was gone and we all thought he was dead. The one man, and he politely refused me when I came onto him," Abigail sighs loud, and he can tell she's done with the dishes when he hears the telltale 'thwap' of her apron being slung over the handle beside the basin.  


It's information he's always wanted, but now that he has it he feels he's wronged his wife by eavesdropping. As he swiftly but quietly strides away from the window, he hears Sadie mention something about Arthur declining to bathe with her in the waters by Clemens Point -a clear invitation- and wonder aloud if it was all misplaced devotion to Mary Linton or something else.  


He dreams that night of when he and Arthur were younger men and would bathe in the rivers and lakes of the country. The shape of his back and how his lower half was swallowed up by dark waters, moonlight foreshadowing the way his brown hair would lighten with age.  


He wakes up holding Abigail tight.  


\--  


Two days later, John is surprised when Abigail propositions him in the shade of the tree by the henhouse while he is carrying cases of eggs to the wagon for market.  


"Charles mentioned he wanted to take Jack on a hunting trip at least once before he left for Canada. I'm sure he wouldn't mind dragging Uncle with him too," she has her hand on her cheek the way she always does when she's nervous, like asking her husband to make love to her is some enormous request. He remembers the kitchen conversation and feels ashamed.  


"What about Sadie? She got somewhere to be too?" It's stupid, but he's scared of Sadie somehow hearing them and chuckling at his apparent ineptitude the whole night through.  


Abigail shifts, other hand to her other cheek, and looks far past him where Sadie kneels in the dirt with her sleeves done up and her shirt nearly completely unbuttoned as she removes weeds and dead sprouts from their humble vegetable rows. John looks too, and realizes when Sadie looks him dead in the eye that she knows what they're talking about. John flushes horribly and nearly drops the case of eggs he's carrying when he tries to loosen his neckerchief which is suddenly too tight. Sadie catches all of this and she smiles impishly, flicking her long braid over her shoulder to show the curve of her cleavage. Smaller than Abigail's, but perkier.    


Something stirs in him when he catches the way Sadie and Abigail then look at each other and it is then that he knows what he had listened upon that evening was just one of many conversations on the same topic. He's a rabbit with a snare caught tight around his neck, and he can either let it wring his neck or allow the women that hunted him to finish him off themselves.

What choice did he ever have?  


"Dear, could you ask the boy to pack his things? I'm going to saddle Charles down with a list of dry goods he can pick up on their way back."  


\--  


The next day proves to be the hottest day yet, sun bearing down mercilessly on the baked earth. Jack is glad when he hears they'll be crossing over to Strawberry, where the tall trees and proximity to the mountains will filter most of the heat. Again when Charles tells him that they're going for small game; quail and rabbits. The boy hides his gentle nature, but it's clear that hunting large game brings him no joy, and he turns anxious whenever slaughtering any livestock bigger than a chicken is mentioned near him.  


They leave, dragging an unwilling Uncle along, on the cusp of the afternoon allowing John to be as pensive as he wants while he tends to the farm. At the height of the day, Abigail brings him water and treats him to a kiss. He knows he must smell disgusting, having just finished cleaning the barn, but still she deepens the kiss and boldly slides a hand across his chest to play with the loose buttons of his union suit. His heart beats in his ears and he rests a hand on her waist before they break away with the smallest of sighs.  


"I'm real excited, John," she murmurs against his cheek, "Sadie said she had a gift for us. For tonight."  


\--  


John waits on the bed, fully clothed except for his socks and boots exactly as asked. He knows that the expression is to have butterflies in one's stomach but whatever is caged in him feels bigger, like birds. The women insisted on taking care of the dishes and he supposes they are once again conversing, preparing whatever it is they're going to be doing tonight. He thinks about what Sadie's gift could be, runs through his meager memory of tools he'd heard baudy rumors about more expensive working girls using. Javier said the prostitutes in Saint Denis had all sorts of little accessories to cater to their clientele; riding crops and bits for humans and little metal cages for your dick. He never said if he had tried any of these things first hand, always so smug that his fine clothing and singing voice meant he didn't have to pay for women like Bill and Micah.  


John steeples his hands on his stomach but moves them again, behind his head and under the pillow to grasp at the sheets underneath. He crosses and uncrosses his thin ankles and scratches his calf with his foot. He's just about to consider unbuckling his belt and getting himself started when he hears a flutter of footsteps come down the hall.  


There is a pause like a held breath and the door opens.  


It's Abigail. While nervousness seems to grip her shoulders, she has a silly little smile that she's trying so hard to hide.  


He sees little suck marks on her neck and the way she's breathing just a little hard. His cock stirs.  


"Get started without me?" he smiles and she hurries to him and he is reminded so often and so easily of how much he loves this woman.  


"Shut up and kiss me fool," She sits astride him and pulls their faces together like she has been waiting years for this. He gets lost in her long eyelashes and dancing tongue while the sound of footsteps approach once more.  


Sadie doesn't move further than the doorway and John figures this first dance is his to lead.  
  
Despite the way his erection is starting to press against his jeans uncomfortably, John focuses on unbuttoning Abigail's blouse, slipping it and her underclothes from her shoulders. One of his favorite things to do is to play with her breasts when they make love, squeezing them individually and pressing them together, rubbing his rough thumbs over her nipples.  


Abigail presses a hand to his lips to separate them before looking over her shoulder.  


"Do you want to show him...?" She asks of Sadie who smirks, hands behind her back. She's wearing her coat indoors, legs crossed as she leans against the wooden door frame and John sees that her feet are bare. The women are clearly having fun with this and he wants in.  


"C'mon Sadie, you've already made me wait all day. You gonna show me before or after we're done here?" He teases but she doesn't rise to it.  


"Hold your damn horses, _Johnny_ , we're in charge here," she swaps the position of her legs and he catches a glimpse of her tan thigh- lighter than her head and hands, but a testament to her travels all the same compared to the barest hint of a farmer's tan across Abigail's pale face and chest. "Ask your wife what she wants."  


So he does.  


"What will it be, my lady?"  


Abigail chuckles low as she unbuttons his union suit and slides his suspenders from his shoulders.

  
"I was thinking we'd start with something familiar; help me undress?"  


He steals another kiss from her lips before he helps her with her skirt and everything after. She returns the favor, helping him unbuckle his pants when his hands get too eager to manage the damn thing and pulls them down. She helps him inch his union suit off as she won't allow him to rise from the bed until nothing separates them.

John places his hands on her waist but she slips through his grip, kissing his breast the way he does hers: a small peck followed by the drag of teeth to claim. As Abigail makes her way down his body to where his cock stands at the ready, small sighs pass his lips. Through his eyelashes he can see past Abigail to Sadie, hoping she may reveal some weakness, some hint as to what awaits him.  


She isn't eerily still- he sees this plenty when Abigail kisses his belly with her eyelashes to tickle him and his whole middle draws away from the offending featherlight touch instinctually. She seems almost like she's reminiscing, about Mr. Adler most likely. He feels the sting of sadness in the corner of his eyes as he thinks of the memories lost in the ashes of the Adler homestead. The intimacy and the innocence. The corpse left out in the cold.  


And then Abigail opens her mouth and takes just the head of him in.  


"Abby-!" he stutters out as she releases him only to take more and more, using one hand to stroke what she hasn't reached yet. She uses the pinky knuckle of that hand to nudge his balls while her other hand grips his narrow hip.  


He finds he's allowed to gently run his fingers through her hair and twirl it between his fingers, but any attempt to grab his cock and help her bring him off gets his hands slapped away.  


"You just sit back a mite, John," Sadie finally speaks from her spot. John groans; he knows Abigail is going slow for some reason.  


Her other hand slides from his hip to his thigh and then past his balls and taint to stroke the outside of his asshole.  


Something familiar.  


Abigail gives him the barest hint of teeth up along his length and he feels himself jolt when her tongue presses against him on the way back down. He gives a small thrust and she hums around him all the way down. She presses against the ring of his entrance with her index finger and he thrusts again. He looks over to the bedside table where the oil is- he can't reach it and Abigail won't let him up.  


She swallows around his cock. He closes his eyes and whimpers.  


Footsteps cross the room and he opens his eyes to the sound of the table drawer being opened.

The little container of oil is dangled in front of his face and beyond it, Sadie's long coat has fallen open to reveal that she is wearing a rather nicely made strap-on penis.  


Despite the way Abigail is starting to drive him absolutely crazy with how deftly she twists her hand along the base of his erection in time with her sucking, John still has the presence of mind to scoff. Something about Sadie brought out the competitive in him.  


It could be the fact that she looked enough like Arthur to be his sister.  


"That's the gift? I've taken dick before, Mrs. Adler."  


Abigail pulls away from him, exposing his cock to the room temperature air and he stifles his whine at the loss of contact. She sits back on his shins, too light to hurt him, and begins to massage his thighs. He looks at her questioningly but she reaches over to tilt his chin back to Sadie who has placed the oil on the table.  


In her other hand, she holds a mess of harnesses and an identical rubber cock to the one she wears.  


His mouth forms a small 'o' and immediately looks back to the little jar as if it might be tossed back into the drawer if he doesn't.  


"You haven't been very fair to your woman, Mr. Marston," Sadie is holding the strap-on by its base, tapping it in her palm like a switch, "You're content to have her take you in hand and mouth and pussy but once you've had your shot you think it's over?"  


"I-" John opens his mouth and Sadie, damn her, puts the head of the fake cock against his lips to shush him. Abigail barely makes an effort to hide her laugh at the furious blush across his scarred face.  


"I'm sorry dear, I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Abigail says, laughter tickling her words as she moves up on him to caress his cheeks.  


"Hurt my feelings? The hell kinda husband have I _been_ ?" John reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.  


"Maybe not the worst," Abigail offers.  


"But you could be a hell of a lot better," Sadie laughs. "Why don't you get up on your knees, Marston? I'm gonna teach you how to eat your wife out right and we'll see about getting you ready for _these_ ."  


John nods hurriedly and brings Abigail in for another kiss, lingering more than he intends to as he gives her the softest of bites on the lower lip to let him in, to taste himself on her tongue.  


Abigail leans up against the headboard while John kneels in front of her and then, with a nod of a 'go on' from Sadie, bends over to be face to face with Abigail's pubic hair.  


The position makes him feel kind of silly with his ass in the air, a light draft making him shiver. His cock hangs beneath him but his interest in the situation keeps it from flagging in the least. A bead of precum drips from the head onto the sheets and he shudders, missing Abigail's warm mouth.  


The weight of the bed shifts when Sadie joins them, finally shrugging off the restrictive coat. He looks back to get an eyeful of the other woman's body. He once again sees her breasts and that she also has smaller hips than Abigail, but he appreciates the way the harness of the strap-on squeezes her larger ass, giving the cheeks an even nicer silhouette than her pants do.  


Sadie bends over him and with one hand steadying them both on the bed, she pushes his head towards the lips of Abigail's vagina. John knows what do from here but still he lets her push him against the folds as he makes eye contact with his wife.  


John opens his mouth and licks a tentative stripe between the lips. Abigail shivers and he feels her twitch around him, feels it in his cock that is being pressed slightly forward by Sadie's hard fake one beneath it. He's gotten this far on his own before, licked at her before and after he's cum in her, but he supposes he must have been missing something important then.  


"Good, now use your tongue to find a little nub- it's gonna be towards the front and under a little hood," Sadie instructs and tilts his head slightly to force him to nod. He'd be more embarrassed if he wasn't so damn turned on.  


He does as he asks and delves into Abigail's pussy with his tongue, licking up until he's certain he's found what he's looking for. He presses the small, slightly hard nub with the tip of his tongue and Abigail jolts around him with an "Oh!"  


John presses again, adding a small swirl of the tongue and a little suction from his lips, drawing a moan from Abigail that he feels in his ribs. He chances a glance up and feels his cock bounce as he sees Sadie stealing a deep kiss from Abigail, while his wife clutches her own breasts, feeling at her nipples.  


Sadie cracks an eye open and catches him, mischievously squishing him against Abigail as she leans back and slaps her hands on either side of his ass.  


"You don't have the finest rear I've ever seen, but it'll do," Sadie chuckles as John grumbles into Abigail's vagina, resuming his licking. He finds it tough to figure out when to come up for air without breaking the rhythm that makes her squeeze her fine thighs against his head, but perhaps there is a learning curve.  


John doesn't have time to ponder this further as he hears the sound of the oil being uncapped. Unconsciously, he bears his knees further into the bed to present his ass. This earns him a low whistle from Sadie that he tries not to be too pleased with. He's not as secretly desperate for approval as Arthur was.  


...He hopes.  


"I guess it's not about size but how you use it," Sadie teases as she leans over him to run oiled fingers over his puckered hole.  


"Start with two, he likes it that way," Abigail talks over him like he isn't even sentient, just an object between the two of them and there's something about that that he finds himself helplessly attracted to. He moans against the increasing wetness around him and Abigail runs an approving hand through his hair, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "You're being so good to me, my love."  


John can feel Sadie's oiled up fingers begin to breach his entrance and he moans again, reaching for his cock. Fast as lightning or the strike of a match, Sadie grabs one of his hands and pins it to the bed while Abigail draws his other against her pussy.  


"No, no," Abigail moans, trying to manipulate his fingers, "I get to get off first this time."  


John whimpers but obeys as Sadie uses two fingers on him right off the bat, twisting them in. He tries to insert his middle and ring finger into Abigail but jolts away momentarily when Sadie begins to scissor her fingers and stretch him. He moans again, open-mouthed, and begins to lick frantically at Abigail so that she'll crush his head with her thighs to give him any sort of release from the pressure mounting in this balls.  


Sadie adds a third finger and leans further over him to whisper in his ear.  


"You come before her and I won't slick up my cock," she threatens and he nearly shoots off on the spot. John brings his fingers to Abigail again, making sure to pay special attention to that little spot that's making her genuinely moan (and this is at least something he can now tell apart from her fake ones) while he slips one finger inside to coax her open for more.  


"John..." Abigail sighs, drawing her knees up and grabbing his hair when he puts another finger to her and quickens the pace of his tongue to disguise the slight pain of a third. It's as if he's trying to keep pace with Sadie fingering him and he moans at the reciprocity of it.  


He can feel Abigail getting there, can actually feel her tightening around him erractically.  


"Please, baby, I'm gettin' real close. For real this time. Just keep rubbing up on that lil' spot, _please, honey_ ," Abigail whispers. He pulls his finger out of her and grabs her ass, he licks at that little nub like he's discovered gold. With how she scratches at his head and squeezes him with her thighs hard, he must not be far off.  


Sadie's three scissoring fingers slip from his ass while he's lost between Abigail's legs and before he can even think to bemoan their absence, something a whole hell of a lot bigger enters him.  


John makes a sound like a cross between a sob and a goose's honk as he tries to pull his face far enough from Abigail's wet heat to properly breathe but Sadie grabs his head right over his wife's clutching hands and holds him in place while she leans over him to kiss her.  


The position strains his back and makes the dick just barely in his ass burn as it slides further in and he can't breathe around the lips of Abigail's pussy. All he can do is latch to her clitoris and lick as his cock hits his pelvis with the motion.  


" _John!!_ "  


Abigail climaxes and nearly rips out a handful a piece of John's hair. Aside from the shout she is silent, panting soundlessly with a hand over her breast. She's looking at the ceiling but also through it.  


This time John really does sob as he's finally released from both women's hold to breathe.  


He gets in two good full breaths before Sadie nearly slides all the way out of him, adds some more oil, and slides a little further back in.  


"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sadie asks as she repeats the pattern a few times, "Now I'm slicking you up a little more than I like to, but believe me when I say you're gonna need it, boy."  


When Sadie gets the length of the strap-on all the way inside of him, she appraises him. Pinches one asscheek, slaps the other, bears down on her cock in him until he gives a strangled gasp. Then she chuckles, low and lusty.  


"Why don't you have a turn, Abby? I've got your man all set for you and I wouldn't mind getting ate myself if you don't," she pats John like a dog and he finds that he's overcome his distaste for the treatment and gone straight to loving it.

"If you could just help me put... it... on. I'm pleased to say I'm a bit disoriented right now." Abigail smiles and carresses John's cheek. He looks up at her reverently before he's distracted by Sadie slapping his ass in approval and sliding out of him mercilessly.  


"Knew you had it in ya, Marston," Sadie coos and grabs the other strap-on off the bedside. She skirts around John to sit in front of Abigail as she rises from the bed and levels him a look, "But don't go touching yourself now, you hear? You've learned your lesson when I grab your little prick and _say_ you've learned your lesson."  


John gulps and nods, for once without a smart comment to fire back. He feels that if he took the time to come up with one, she'd make him sleep in the barn while she fucked his wife through the night.  


"Now aren't _you_ the most radiant thing," Sadie fawns as she helps Abigail, a little weak in the knees, step into the harness. She kisses the other woman right below her breasts when she does up the buckle around the waist, ensuring the cock won't come loose while they play.  


"Oh stop it, Mrs. Adler. You ain't too bad a sight yourself. And an excellent teacher, too," Abigail's blush stands out in the moonlight coming through the window, fever-bright. John wants to make her blush like that once a day, maybe more. His head spins as both women come back to rest on either side of him; Sadie claiming the headboard as her throne and Abigail sidling behind him, sneaking him a quick squeeze on his cock to alleviate some of the pain from the release hovering just out of his grasp.  


Sadie was so close to _that spot_ in him when she bore down on him at full-length but missed it somehow and it made him near miserable.  


"Ready, my dear husband?" Abigail asks him, lining up with his readied entrance as she massages oil into the length of the cock.  


He wants to answer her but finds his chin grabbed and turned to Sadie impatiently tapping her pubes. He glances back at Abigail and nods heartily before giving Sadie's pussy a kiss on the lips. Abigail runs a reassuring hand down his back to his tailbone and then steadies him as she sinks in. She's more hesitant than Sadie from lack of experience, but makes up for it in enthusiasm.  


John can feel himself being stretched this way and that as Abigail tests his bounds- what hurts him slightly, what makes him moan into Sadie as he sucks her clit. Sadie fists his hair and rubs her lips on him for friction with a wicked little smile.  


Finally Abigail thrusts deep inside him enough to hit that little something and he nearly leaves his own body. He hasn't taken a cock in so many years and the fullness after so long feels like completion in itself. His cock jerks against his belly as he's tugged to and fro between Abigail and Sadie, being used and abused.  


Abigail drives against his prostate again and he moans so low it's barely audible. He finds himself starting to space out when Sadie jerks against his face again, impaling herself on his tongue. Her cock presses against his nose and he is brought back to reality with the realization that he has to take this and the one in his ass before he's allowed to cum.  


_'That's too much. Way too much,'_ his instincts strike him like lightning and he's suddenly breathing hard through his nose against Sadie, almost breathing in her wiry brown-blonde hairs. He looks at the hairs and thinks of Arthur in the lake again and this time he's remembering his cock too, hanging above the cold water and still looking like a goddamn monster. The strap-ons are identical and smaller than _that_ but in his mind's eye he's thinking about how both of them at once is going to _feel_ like taking _that_ and a little more _and why is he thinking about dead-as-a-doornail Arthur Morgan's cock and-_  


-and Sadie comes on his face and gives him soft little encouragements to swallow the little splatter of release.  


God, his cock hurts.  


"John, darling, I think it's time," Abigail's hands are pushing his sweaty locks from his face are warm and soft and he nuzzles into them as she slides him closer to her, gyrating slowly to keep little waves of pleasure running through him though they crest and crash as more discomfort as he wants nothing more than to cum. But he can't. Not yet. Sadie will eat him alive or something.

  
Sadie's getting up too and together they're manipulating him like a ragdoll to lean up between them. His head lolls and he moans weakly.  


"You okay there, sugar?" Sadie asks him surprisingly gentle-like as she turns his chin to look at him. He imagines he must look a sight.  


"J... Just get on with it," He whispers, leaning on Abigail's shoulder as she runs her hand along his pectorals where his nipples stand peaked, "God, I need it... gotta cum... please fuck me..."  


Without anything in his ass to center him, he feels like he's drifting between the two women, unsure where either start or end. Something in him howls for release.  


"You've done so well already," Abigail assures as she centers him so he's kneeling in front of her and leaning against Sadie, "You're the only man I ever want to do this with."  


He loves her so, so much. He thinks he might love Sadie. He remembers loving Arthur.  


"C'mon Abby, let's give your loverboy his reward," Sadie slides the oil across the sheets and Abigail draws a two-fingered dollop of it to press into John and stretch him more. Sadie adds two fingers of her own and John is amazed at how far open they can get him, his body taking everything its given.  


Sadie motions to him like he's a ribbon to be cut and Abigail has the honors. Abigail positions her cock below his dripping hole and he slides down on her, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

Sadie places her hands on his hips and presses forward, getting him to cant them slightly. He can feel Abigail's cock pulling part of him forward. It's not entirely uncomfortable but despite knowing what the endgame is, he is still surprised when Sadie coaxes two fingers into him beside Abigail's strap-on to stretch him beyond his limits.  


"Fuck!" John hisses and rests his sweaty forehead on Abigail's shoulder. He doesn't know if he's been prepped enough. He doesn't know if such a state even exists.  


Abigail swallows his next string of curses greedily, pulling him towards her and conveniently away from Sadie's fingers, helping her open him ever more.  


" _Mmmph-_ " John moans over their tongues as he can taste himself on her and Abigail can taste herself on him.  


The head of the second strap-on pops right inside of him and Abigail can't stop him from screaming.  


"Sadie! Arthur! Fuck- God, _fuck_ !!" John howls as Sadie holds his shoulders and Abigail holds his hips, impaling him on the two lengths and just about splitting him in two. "Please move, _please_ ! Hah...."  


He's bouncing on them now, feeling his two lovers support him bodily on their thighs. When one slams against his prostate, the other slides down and he knows they're going uneven on purpose so that the pain and pleasure drive him equally goddamn insane.  


Sadie and Abigail only sync their rhythms when they force him down to make out over his left shoulder and he can feel the fierce passion as they meet and then break away- Abigail to his lips now and Sadie to bite his ear like she intends to tear it clean off.  


As shocks travel straight from his prostate to his cock and upwards to force his heart to beat against his ribs like a caged animal, John grasps one of Sadie's breasts and a handful of Abigail's ass- desperate for purchase that he won't find.  


"Please touch me," he whimpers so unlike his usual self that he barely recognizes his own voice, "I'm so full I think I'm going to up and die if nobody fucking touches me. I wanna... I wanna cum so bad, I promise I'll eat you out every night of the week and twice on goddamn Sunday! Both of you! I'll go to confession between your legs and atone for every low-down deadbeat piece of shit thing I've ever done I _promise_ ...!"  


Like time itself has stopped, both women cease moving within him. It feels like the only sounds in the room are coming from him: the beat of his heart fit to burst, his erratic panting, even the oil dripping from between the two strap-ons and out of his ass suddenly has a voice and echo.  


Then blessedly, beautifully, Abigail kisses him chastely on the lips and grasps the head of his reddened cock. Sadie releases his earlobe and presses her nose against his stubbled cheek, joining Abigail with a hand along his swollen length.  


Time starts up again.  


In tune with the gyration of their hips, Abigail and Sadie twist and jerk him off and John feels a few relieved tears spill from the corners of his eyes as precum begins to bead from his slit in earnest.  


"Oh... _Ohhhhh_ " John cries as his heart flutters against his ribs with such a degree of pleasure he is almost scared of his certainty that he will never feel anything quite as sublime ever again.  


"Alright, cowboy. Lesson learned," Abigail whispers in his ear and it's to those four words that he finally cums with a tremor, weeping all the way.  


All three of them watch as John's cock spurts against his shuddering chest once, twice more. At some point, John must have forgotten to breathe because the conviction with which Abigail was now kissing him had him convinced that perhaps he had drowned on dry land.  


Or maybe he had done something really, really right.  


Sadie is the first to collapse, accidentally bringing John back onto the bed with her. Abigail sighs, her heart surely as full of foolish, foolish love as his and follows them down. The ceiling spins when Sadie pulls out of him with a wet sound and he has the distinct feeling that most of his consciousness is about five minutes behind them in a blurring ecstasy that still makes the tip of his softened cock tingle with the aftershocks.  


It snaps back sure enough as he sits up from between the two women imprisoning him in their cuddling.  


"I-I can go draw a bath, would you two-?" His offer is laughed right off as Abigail grabs him and pulls him right back into her soft, strong arms. "I-"  


"Oh shush, you silly man," Abigail laughs and kisses him.  


"If you really want to be a gentleman, light my cigarette?" Sadie teases as she tosses off her strap-on onto her coat, pooled and forgotten on the bedroom floor.  


"Sadie," Abigail chides, "It's bad enough that you do it in the kitchen, but my bedroom?"

  
So she _isn't_ allowed to smoke in the house after all.  


"We can crack a window! That's what they're for, right?" Sadie chuckles as John obediently tries to reach over her to the other bedside table where they keep the matches for candles. She waves his arm away and pulls out the matchbook herself, lighting her smoke and indulging in a deep breath to Abigail's chagrin and muttering about the smell sticking to the sheets. Sadie blows her with a kiss using the hand holding the cigarette.  


They re-situate and John holds Abigail close in his arms, stroking her dark, mussed hair while Sadie smokes her cigarette with an arm around their shoulders. The silence is comfortable, the smell of tobacco soothing if not arousing the urge to light two more. John is almost lulled to sleep when Sadie ashes her cigarette in a dish holding a melted, squat candle and disentangles herself.  


"Thank you, you two. For this," she says softly as if she thinks they're both already asleep, "It's been a long while since I've felt hands on me that I haven't had to cut off."  


Sadie turns to gather her coat when Abigail makes her move and John gladly helps her, needing no words to be in complete agreement. Sadie actually squawks in surprise as they each grab one of her arms and pull her right back down onto the bed with a pronounced thump.  


"Where do you think _you're_ going, Mrs. Adler?" John smiles into her ear as Abigail snuggles into her side with a vice grip, resting her head on Sadie's chest. 

Sadie laughs out loud but neither husband or wife miss the way she sniffles, tucking away prepared sadness and isolation for the surprise of comfort and unconditional affection.

  
"To bed, I suppose."

 

**Author's Note:**

> men be getting pegged


End file.
